Because I Don't Know How to Love one shoot
by song aii
Summary: Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menunjukkan cintaku padamu.


**Because I Don't Know How to Love (one shoot)****  
><strong>  
>Cast : YeWook super junior<p>

Genre : Romane / hurt

Annyeong ^^ ini ff pertamaku...mian kalo ffnya jelek,agak amburadul mhon di maklumi :)

Happy reading all ^.^ (jangan lupa reviewnya)

Summary :: Aku tidak tauBagaimana caranya  
>Menunjukkan cintaku<br>Padamu.

* * *

><p>(Author pov)<p>

Yesung masih sibuk berkutik dengan laptop acer berwarna putih miliknya,dia sedang membuat skripsi untuk tugas akhir -tiba seorang yeoja mungil berambut panjang memeluknya dari belakang,spontan yesung pun menepis yeoja itu sehingga yeoja itu terjatuh dan membuat pot bunga matahari yang ada di atas meja pun ikut itu berlari keluar dari apartemen pun mengejar yeoja itu,tepat pada saat yesung ingin memanggil yeoja itu sebuah mobil chevrolet berwarna putih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah yeoja berlari dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

~Yesung pov~

Aku melihat yeoja yang kucintai tertabrak tepat di hadapanku,aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat ''mianhe chagiya.''Suaraku terasa bergetar,dan tangisku pecah saat itu juga dan hujan deras menyamarkan tangisanku.

Ting..tong..Ting..tong

Terdengar suara bell dari pintu apartemenku,aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku dan langsung membuka yeoja manis dan mungil masuk kedalam setelah kubukakan pintu untuknya,''oppa aku bawakan makanan untukkmu..''Ucapnya aku menatapnya tajam.'Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi,tapi mimpi itu begitu nyata' batinku.

''Ne chagiya..gomawo ^^ '' kataku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata jahilku.

"Gwenchana oppa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat'' ucapnya sambil melihat lurus ke depan ke arahku.

''ne..gwenchana wookie-ah'' balasku sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisku kepadanya.

''Dwaetseoyo,ayo cepat di makan oppa.''

''Ne..'' Langsung saja aku mengambil makanan yang ia letakkan di atas meja tamu makan dengan sangat lahap.

aku suka sekali makan masakan yeojachinguku,masakannya sangat lezat.

12.00 pm

Wookie sedang terlelap di ranjang ku wajahnya terlihat polos seperti anak kecil, tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang sentuh pipinya yang lembut , lalu ku dekatkan bibirku CUP.. Ku cium bibir mungilnya.''Sarenghaeyo chagiya'' bisikku sambil beranjak keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

Ku ambil handycam sony milikku di atas meja kerja,ku arahkan handycam ke taman bunga matahari yang berada di sebelah timur apartemenku,lalu ku nyanyikan lagu kesukaan Wookie di tengah2 bunga matahari yang hidup dengan ceria dan boneka yang bergerak seakan akan mereka sedang mengiringi nyanyian ku.

_**»**__** Niga animyeon andwe  
>neo eobsin nan andwe<br>na ireoke haru handareul tto  
>illyeonul..<br>na apado joha  
>nae mam dachyeodo joha nan<br>geurae nan neo hanaman  
>saranghanikka...<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>Setelah menyayikan lagu it has to be you mataku terasa panas air mataku sudah terjatuh begitu saja tanpa aku sadari,dengan cepat aku menghapusnya.<p>

~Wookie pov~

13.00 pm

Aku terbangun dari tidurku,sudah 1 jam aku terlelap di ranjang milik yesung oppa adalah namja yang sangat aku cintai,sudah 2 tahun lebih kami menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang menangkap sebuah pinata berbentuk bunga matahari yang tergantung di atap kamar yesung oppa,ku tarik perlahan pinata itu mataku terbelalak melihat tulisan yang ada pada kertas panjang yang terurai dari pinata tersebut.

SARANGHAEYO membungkam mulutku menahan tangis,bukan tangis kesedihan tapi tangis bahagia.

''Chagiya,kau sudah bangun?'' Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada namja berambut pirang,tinggi,putih dan juga memakai kacamata , namja itu sedang berdiri itu yesung oppa.''Nado saranghaeyo oppa'' kataku sambil memeluk yesung oppa dengan erat,ia pun membalas pelukanku dengan sangat hangat.

''Chagiya'' panggilnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungilku.

''Ne oppa?''

''Ayo kita jalan-jalan'' ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat dan langsung menarikku.

''Ne oppa.'' Kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

(Author pov)

Mereka pergi dengan menggunakkan mobil milik yesung,dalam perjalanan yesung dan Wookie bernyanyi bersama dengan dari wajah wookie seuntai beberapa menit sampailah di tempat tujuan,sebelum turun yesung meminta pada wookie untuk menutup matanya,tentu saja wookie akan menuruti apa yang di perintahkan namjachingunya berjalan sambil dituntun oleh yesung,setelah berjalan cukup jauh wookie membuka terkejut apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

~Wookie pov~

''Omo..''Ucapku tak percaya Mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

''Gomawo oppa..'' ucapku Sambil mencium pipi yesung,wajahnya terlihat merah padam aku menahan tawa ku,karena takut terdengar yesung .  
>''Ne chagiya.''<p>

aku pun melihat yesung oppa sambil tersenyum padanya lalu ku gembungkan lambai-lambaikan tangan ku di depan wajahnya  
>aku melihat yesung oppa sedang melamun . huuufffttt,tapi ia belum sadar dari lamunannya.<p>

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu oppa?"

yesung terkejut saat aku menepuk pundaknya.

"ahh,a...a...aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa" ucapnya terbata-bata

terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia sedang berbohong padaku,"sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu" gerutuku pelan taku terdengar olehnya.

''Apa kau senang chagiya?'' Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

''Tentu saja oppa,aku sangat senang,sekali lagi gomawo oppa'' ku cubit kedua pipinya yang chubi^^

Yesung menarik tanganku,lalu memelukku merasakan pelukan yang hangat dari dalam tubuhnya,tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Deg...

Perasaan apa ini ? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

~Yesung pov~

Aku menarik tangan Wookie,lalu ku peluk tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat ku lepaskan pelukanku,ku dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku sehingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat dan juga kami hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter ku lihat wajahnya memerah,lalu ku cium bibir ..

Deg..

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh,'apa ini terakhir kalinya?'Pikirku,dadaku terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

aku ingin membuatnya senang hari ini,kami bermain Wookie memetik bunga matahari ku keluarkan kamera canon dari dalam kantong jaketku,ku arahkan kamera itu ke wajah itu wajah wookie terlihat begitu senang *Jepreet* terdengar suara kamera milikku,kulihat hasil fotoku  
>'Bagus' arahkan kembali lensa kameraku ku arah wookie.<p>

Setelah kami lelah bermain-main,aku mengajaknya makan disebuah restoran yang terletak di daerah myeyongdong,saat menunggu makanan yang kami pesan ku lirik jam tangan milikku aku menunggu saat waktu itu makan kami berdua memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar mengunjungi beberapa toko yang ada di daerah tersebut,saat ini hujan turun sangat deras lalu aku mengambil payung didalam bagasi lebih memilih berkeliling dengan jalan kaki..kami mengunjungi beberapa toko pernak-pernik dan baju.

sudah 1 jam lebih kami berkeliling,lalu kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena langit sudah mulai ku parkirkan mobilku cukup jauh dari tempat kami berkeliling,saat menuju parkiran mobilku wookie berhenti tiba-tiba.

''Oppa aku ingin ke sana sebentar''ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kearah bunga matahari yang sudah layu.

"Oppa tunggu saja di sini "katanya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya,sontak aku lemparkan payung merah yang sedang aku pegang,dan aku berlari lalu mendorong pun terjatuh,,aku tersenyum manis padanya'mungkin ini adalah senyum terakhir yang bisa ku berikan padanya'batinku.

''Oppa ''teriak Wookie

Tiba-tiba mobil itu pun mengantamku..dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

~Wookie pov~

"Oppa " teriakku.

mobil itu menghantam yesung oppa dengan keras,aku melihatnya tergeletak,aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"O...Oppa" ucapku tangisku pecah.

Keesokan harinya

Yesung oppa sudah dimakamkan,orang-orang sudah pergi satu persatu dan tinggalah aku menatap batu nisan yang tegak berdiri,tangisku kembali pecah.."Saranghaeyo oppa" kataku 1 jam lamanya aku menangis di makam yesung oppa , aku berjalan gontai ke arah apartemen pintu apartemennya ku lihat sekeliling,mataku terpaku melihat benda yang ada di atas meja tamu.

Ku ambil handycam sony milik yesung oppa , dan ku tekan tombol lihat layar handycam lalu ku tekan tombol play..''O..oppa.'' Kataku terisak kini mataku mulai mengeluarkan air mata lihat video yesung oppa dengan seksama setelah melihat yesung oppa menyanyi air mataku tak bisa ku bendung lagi .

_**Mian chagiya,aku tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu  
>aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa<br>aku tau kamu sangat mencintaiku.  
>saat kau tersenyum padaku aku merasa hangat<br>saat kau memelukku aku merasa sangat bahagia  
>Gomawo chagiya^^karena kamu selalu menemani hari-hari<br>memberiku warna dalam hidupku  
>memberiku cinta yang tulus<br>Gomawo karena setiap hari kamu selalu membawakan aku sarapan  
>selalu menungguku menghabiskan masakan mu<br>bahkan aku merasa kau lebih perhatian dari ibu ku.  
>saranghaeyo chagiya ^^<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Aku mulai terisak kembali,ku letakkan handycam itu di atas meja aku berjalan menuju taman bunga matahari tempat yesung oppa menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku untuk yang terakhir duduk di bangku panjang sambil melihat sekeliling taman tangisku kini semakin pecah.<br>"Nadi sarnghaeyo oppa" ucapku lirih.

-THE END-


End file.
